1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of therapeutic devices, and more particularly to a novel combination of a first and second pillow that are detachably connected together via their opposing external surfaces wherein a first pillow contains cushion material while the second pillow contains a liquid of desired temperature.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide a therapeutic pillow for use about the neck and beneath the head of the user which combines a fiber cushion material within a covering and wherein the covering includes a pouch or pocket into which a frozen gel pack may be inserted in order to provide a therapeutic relief for the user. Such a therapeutic pillow is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,259. Problems and difficulties have been encountered when employing such a conventional pillow, which stem largely from the fact that the gel pack must be refrigerated prior to being inserted into the pocket or pouch of the covering. Also, the covering must be constructed to accommodate not only the fiber cushion material but the special pouch and which further includes a flap or closure of some nature for retaining the refrigerated pack in place once it has been inserted.
Such a conventional device is expensive to manufacture and requires the user to have special knowledge as to preparation of the gel pack, storage of the gel pack and insertion of the gel pack preparatory for use in the special cover. Furthermore, such a conventional therapeutic pillow does not accommodate the user by using a temperate or heated liquid which would provide therapeutic relief. The prior pillow is limited to a refrigerated pack which is inserted into the pouch. The refrigerated pack is self-contained and includes no means for removing the gel within the pack and replacing it with other liquids of differing temperature than cold or cool.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a therapeutic pillow arrangement which not only includes the fiber cushion but incorporates a separate pillow having a closure means which permits liquids of different temperatures to be introduced into the second pillow or removed therefrom. Furthermore, means are required for detachably connecting the first pillow to the second pillow so that the head of the user is comforted while the therapeutic effect of the hot or cold liquid in the second pillow provides therapeutic effect to neck and shoulder areas.